Peace
by McGeekle
Summary: Ziva sneaks out of her hospital room to visit an injured Tony after the crash. Tag to Berlin. Tiva


Ziva didn't like hospitals. She didn't like the way they looked, or the smell or the feel of the scratchy blanket on her legs. All she could do is lay there, asking for updates on her partner that she was consistently denied. She was bored and frustrated contemplating a jailbreak when a nurse entered to check in.

"How are you doing today, Ziva?"

"I am fine."

"You say that every time, but I know you're lying. How's your pain?"

"I have a very high pain tolerance. How is my partner?"

The nurse sighed. She wasn't getting anything out of her until she knew her partner's condition.

"He's awake. Woke up a few hours ago."

"May I see him?"

"Not yet," she replied, "You let me know if you need anything, but I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on your pain." Ziva looked stoically ahead as the nurse left her alone once again.

As soon as the nurse left, Ziva quickly disconnected her IV, pulled herself out of bed and made her way down the hall to Tony's room. Though when they were in her presence the team tried not to let his room number slip, presumably to prevent her from going to see him, she'd heard Gibbs mutter it the night before as she was falling asleep.

Ziva waked slowly, leaning against the wall to keep her standing. As she moved at a seemingly glacial pace she was relieved to find no nurses walking the halls. When she reached his room, she was glad to see his door was propped partially open. She could see him lying in his bed from her place in the hall, and though she had not seen him close up, she could tell he was more injured than she. She took a bracing breath before entering the room, not bothering to close the door behind her.

She gasped when she saw him up close.

"Tony," she whispered, futilely choking back tears.

He looked similar to her, she imagines. Tiny cuts covered his face and arm, with one particularly nasty cut on the side of his nose. He lay back on his slightly angled bed as though he were sleeping, but his lack of snoring gave him away. She knew he was awake.

He looked up at her as soon as he heard her whisper his name.

"Oh , Tony."

"Ziva." She brought her hand to her mouth and gasped as though she were surprised to see him alive and awake.

"You are awake," she said tearfully.

"Yeah. Have been for a while," he replied.

"I know, a nurse told me you had woken, but she said I was not allowed to see you until we had both recovered a little bit more."

"But you snuck out to see me."

"I did."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

They stayed silent for a moment, basking in the knowledge that they were both alive. They knew there was a lot to talk about, but the pause was a welcome one as they gathered their thoughts.

"Tony, I…," Ziva began, her tears emerging once again, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for getting you into this mess."

"You don't have to apologize, Ziva."

"No, I do. I was stupid and reckless and I did not think about how this would affect you, and then the crash happened and I thought you were…" She trailed off as tears overtook her and speaking became too difficult.

"Hey, come here," he said, beckoning her closer. He scooted over in his bed, making a space on his good side for her small frame. She shook her head, afraid that she would hurt him more.

"Come on." he said, raising his arm, ready to envelop her in his embrace. She gave in, climbing in to bed with his help, resting her head and hand on his chest. His heartbeat strong against her fingertips.

"I'm alive, see? Nothing to worry about."

"But there could have been. You lunged towards the car."

"Only so I could pull you further away from it."

"I understand, but Tony, you could have died. And if you died and I did not, I do not know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry for making you worry," he said, unsure of what else to say.

"You should not be. You saved my life."

"I would do it again, you know. In a heartbeat."

"I have no doubt."

"Good."

They lay in silence for a bit, Ziva reveling in the feeling of his heartbeat against her fingers, and Tony gently stroking her side.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say?"

"When?"

"Before the crash."

"I was going to tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life, and that you make me happy, even when no one else can." He smiled broadly.

"You make me happy too, you know." He felt her smile into his chest.

"I am glad."

"I know I've said it before, but you should know…I don't ever want to live my life without you in it. I don't even think I can anymore."

"Hopefully you will not have to, as I cannot live without you either," she confessed.

"Is it stupid that hearing you say that makes me insanely happy?"

"No. It is not stupid at all. It felt good to say."

"Since we're being honest, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Keep in mind, this is not how I pictured telling you. I wanted there to be romance and maybe some candles."

"Alright."

"I love you, Ziva. More than I've ever loved anyone."

He felt her shift slightly in his arms, and he hoped with all his heart that she wasn't about to pull away. A second later, he felt her lips press against the underside of his jaw.

"I love you, too," she said, kissing his jaw once more and settling down into his embrace once again.

"Are you sure? I can be pretty annoying." She chuckled.

"I am sure. Somehow it endears you to me even more."

"That's good to know," he said.

Ziva turned her head to look up at him, hoping to see his smiling face for the first time since the accident. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt a tear touch his cheek. Immediately he looked concerned.

"They are happy tears, I promise." He brought his hand up to gently touch her cheek, brushing the tears away.

"Those are the only ones I ever want to see again."

She leaned up to kiss him lightly once more, her hand cupping his cheek. They broke away with huge smiles, and Ziva settled herself down onto his chest once more. She nuzzled his chest as he pressed a kiss to her hair, and they settled down to sleep, finally at peace.

* * *

Abby bounced down the hallway behind Gibbs with McGee in tow.

"He's finally awake!" she rejoiced.

"That doesn't mean you can tackle him, Abby. He's still injured."

"I know that, McGee. That doesn't mean I can't be excited."

Gibbs reached out his arm to block her from advancing and she stopped abruptly.

"What?"

Gibbs didn't reply, only put a finger to his lips to shush her before pointing toward Tony's open door. They watched as Ziva moved to kiss Tony's jaw tenderly, before settling again. They had a whispered conversation before smiling and kissing once again.

They looked on in shock and awe.

"What just happened?" McGee asked

"He told her he loved her, McGee," Gibbs said softly.

"Did she say it back?" he asked.

"I'm sure she did," Abby said, watching the two settle down for a nap.

"Come on you two, we can see them later," Gibbs said, turning up the hallway to leave.

They nodded obediently and followed, glad that their best friends had finally found each other.


End file.
